Eddy and Nazz
by Elkgond
Summary: What if love prevail at first sight? Both from a feuding family. Both will realize their love has cost the lives of many others. Death awaits the city of Verona, Italy. A pair of star crossed lovers that were fated for each other. This is Eddy and Nazz. A Romeo and Juliet inspired fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Eddy and Nazz**

**2 Star Crossed Lovers are fated fro each other.**

**2 families in a feud**

**Only to be stopped by death**

**This is Eddy (Romeo) and Nazz (Juliet)**

**Fair Verona, Italy **

**Act 1 Scene 1**

"I say Edd, why are women such lustful creatures" A broad shouldered man sneered to his friend. They were at the local pub ordering drinks. They were searching for women. However, they were unlucky.

"I beg your pardon, Johnny?" Edd replied.

"I mean they obviously beg for sex. They know not why, but they always accept an offer."

"What about the ladies in the Capulet family?" Edd asked.

Johnny looked at his companion. He grabbed his glass and slammed all of the liquor. He let out a burp before looking at his friend to reply, "If I ever see someone with the name Capulet on them, I shall take their head off with my blade. I say we do it tonight...We storm the Capulet household and kill all the members. Then, I shall fondle with their women before I take their heads. I will take their maiden heads." Johnny yelled. Edd had tried to calm his friend but Johnny replied, "Let them hear. Men's ears were made for listening. Is everyone listening!? If anyone with the name Capulet enters this pub, I shall take their head. Then, I shall go to their home and take all the Caplets heads! You hear me! I dare a Capulet to enter through that door!"

Almost as if he had heard Johnny, a Capulet servant entered. After him came the infamous Kevin. He saw Johnny and Edd, "Ah, if it isn't a Montague and one who associates hisself with Montague. Tell me Johnny: Why do you insist on being a Montague when you're born a Sampson? It's as if you disown your name. What have the Montague family given to you?"

Johnny walked up close to Kevin. As he did, Kevin rested his hand on his sword. Johnny stopped and pointed a finger at Kevin, "You know what. They loved me. Too bad a kinsman from the Capel's home wouldn't understand. You vile, wretched behemoth Capulet. Tell me Kevin: Why do you associate yourself with an inferior class? Your only their kinsman. Disown them and I'll think twice about taking your head. If you don't I'll pull my sword from it's holster and chop your head off. Scared yet?" Johnny pulled his sword out, "What be your wish? Capel or no Capel. Montague or no Montage. Just know it will be painful."

Kevin's face turned red. He pulled his sword from his holster. Edd ran up and came in between the 2 swordsmen. He looked at them, "Please, think not on emotions, but think by your mind. Johnny your not a Montague, but I am. Fiendish Kevin, please drop this charade. Both houses should be ashamed if you fought. Think of your actions. If you insist on fighting, then I recommend to be in the woods."

"Move from your place, Eddward Montague, or I shall be forced to fight you," Kevin snorted to the Montague. Edd, knowing it was too late, moved away. Kevin looked at his opponent, "On Guard!" Kevin attacked first. He tried to shove his sword into Johnny ribs. However, the keen soldier blocked it. They started clashing. Johnny tried to take Kevin's head, but Kevin had blocked it. Then, an adrenaline rush surged through everyone there. A big brawl erupted. Clusters of people jumped on one another. Edd looked at the chaos. He turned around and went home.

"Ah, pretty spry for a Capel." Johnny told Kevin as they were fighting. Kevin responded by slicing Johnny's fighting arm. Johnny dropped his sword and winced. Kevin, then, went on to slash the boy's body. He didn't puncture a single organ because Kevin wanted Johnny to live. He wanted the Montagues to know what a Caplet is capable of.

Then, Prince Jimmy entered the pub. He took a second to get his voice ready, "STOP!" Everyone turned to face him, "What happened?... Never mind. I know already. A Capulet and a Montague brawl. I wish you wold just become friends. Both are powerful families. Both are well educated. So why fight? I've had it with this fighting, so I hereby make a rule. For the next people who fight, I'll have them all hanged. This is effective now. So just go home and rest." Everyone got up and left, except Johnny. The boy was taken to a hospital.

**End of Act 1 Scene 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Eddy and Nazz**

**Act 1 Scene 2**

As Lord Montague searched his castle for his son, Eddy, Edd had came back. He looked drowsy like he had a couple of drinks. Lord Montague looked at his nephew. His face was of disgust rather than joy, "Alas, Eddward, have you seen my beloved son. I searched everywhere. His room... Uh, the living room. But I cannot find him. Is he still droopy over this Rosaline girl? Is he over at her home? Is he dead? Alive? Tell me, Eddward. Tell me!"

Edd looked at him. He opened his mouth to say, "Why are you not worried about Johnny? He is in the hospital. Possibly dying. He was struck by a Capulet, Kevin. Yet, you are worried about Eddy? Let him love, live, and be happy. But if you insist, I saw him in an alley. I tried to catch up with him, but he realized my face. He ran away. Maybe in the woods."

"I am deeply saddened by the injury of Johnny, but you must understand the love of a father. If you see Eddy, talk to him and about Rosaline. He has love for her, yet she doesn't love back. Thanks for your time"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

"Oh Capulet, Rolf loves your daughter as much as Rolf loves hisself," said the County Rolf.

Capulet looked at the man, "You are much stronger than most men. You are made out of wax. But, understand, Nazz is the last of my daughters. My eldest daughter was slain at the hands of her own husband. The daughter after that died of an illness. If anything happened to Nazz, I might give up on my own life. I cannot live with her death. So I must postpone this marriage for now. However, I will let her decide the date. Come over tonight. We will have a festival."

"Very well, Lord Capel, Rolf will not go against my dearly beloved's wishes. Rolf shall wait until go-go Nazz girl is ready." Rolf said as he left the palace. On his way out, he noticed the girl of his dreams on the balcony. She looked down and noticed Rolf, "Go-go Nazz girl! Nice to see you." Nazz waved back at Rolf.

"And a nice day to see you too!" Nazz replied. Rolf smiled and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

As Eddy was walking down a street, he ran into Edd. Eddy tried to run, but Edd grabbed his shoulder and said, "Eddy, running is useless." Eddy stopped and turned to Edd, "Does Rosaline not accept your requests for love?" Edd asked.

"I don't understand! Why does she not have feelings for me? I gave her everything! Love, songs, and even a JAWBREAKER! And she still ignores me. What can I do Sockhead?"

"Get over her."

"What?"

"GET OVER HER! There are many fish in the water."

"Yes, but no fish compares to her beauty. None."

"Listen, Eddy. How about you, Ed, and I go to a party?"

"Who's party?" Eddy asked. Edd stopped to think. He looked around to see any poster for an upcoming event. Before he gave up, Peter, a servant to the Capulet, came up before them. He looked at Eddy and Edd, unaware of their identities.

"Hey, can you read this? I would read it, but I'm a servant and we were never taught how to read." Peter handed the slip to Eddy.

"It says 'Capulet Festival. Tonight. 8:30 p.m.' Then, there is a list of people who are invited..." Eddy noticed something before he handed the paper back to Peter. Peter walked away trying to understand the letters. Eddy grabbed Edd, "My love, Rosaline, is going to that party. We must go!"

"Eddy... I don't know. It's at Capulet's mansion. We'll be sitting ducks. However, it is a party, and there are other women..." Edd pondered, "Maybe you'll find a replacement to Rosaline!"

"Doubt it." Eddy whispered.

"I'll call Ed, as he is neutral to both families. Therefore, he can get us in!"

"Great idea, Sockhead. Call Ed and let's get this thing on the go!"

**End of Act 1 Scene 2**


End file.
